


Fashionably Late

by Fanficxoverlady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficxoverlady/pseuds/Fanficxoverlady
Summary: Hermione regretted not asking Pansy to help her get ready tonight. We wouldn't hear the end of this and all over a missing earring.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Fashionably Late

Fashionably Late

Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy

…

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Hermione Granger was normally not one for such explicit language but her anxiety was getting the best of her as the minutes ticked bye. It was a so glaringly obvious from the giant contemporary clock she had installed on her wall. She regretted making the purchase now when she was in the muggle shop.

It would just be her luck that she would run late to the ten year anniversary Ministry ball to celebrate the final defeat of Voldemort.

“Crookshanks, have you seen mummy’s earring. I’m going to be so late!” She whined to her familiar even more put out when the blasted half kneazle stood and sauntered himself out of her bedroom.

Honestly was it so hard to get a little help. She wished she would have taken Pansy’s offer of getting ready together for the ball tonight but she assured her she could manage her hair and makeup now that they found their dresses and shoes. Apparently she should have accounted for jewelry as well though.

At the thought of Pansy though her mind drifted to Ronald in her hast instead, _“Really! Are you a witch or not?”_

“Accio earring.” 

The gold stud flew right into her hand and she understood a bit better why Crookshanks looked so exasperated with her just a few moments ago.

Once the earring was in place, she eyed the slightly bulky necklace that was gifted to her just a few months ago for this very occasion and clasped the chain around her neck before checking her hair and makeup once more. Despite the fact a few loose curls escaped her simple updo she was quite pleased with her overall look and with a quick shout to let her familiar know she was leaving apparated on the spot right outside the back of the ministry. She was already running late and figured her chances were better appearing in the little back garden than the busy entrance where photographers and reporters were waiting for her Harry and Ron.

“Fashionably late, Granger?”

Goosebumps erupted on her arms at the familiar drawl and Hermione suddenly realized there was no one there besides her and Draco Malfoy.

“Lost my earring. Why are you here?” She hoped her voice sounded stronger than what she heard just now but Draco aged remarkably well and she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of him.

“My date was running late? I was hoping I didn’t get stood up, honestly.”

“What makes you think you didn’t?” She asked so quietly she hoped he hadn’t heard her, even she realised how much of a brat she sounded like yet her eyes grew wide as she was pressed up against a nearby tree; so close she could smell the overly expensive cologne he so preferred. The smell of mahogany and apples making her dizzy as she felt herself get wet from his new proximity.

“Cheeky as always, I see.” He muttered but his eyes never left her lips currently caught between her teeth at the moment.

“Nothing for it then.” He whispered before his mouth crashed down onto her own. A moan escaped Hermione’s lips almost immediately, he was so forceful as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth his hands once pinning her body against the tree was now rubbing her hips guiding them both to grind into the other.

“We’ll have to be quick. You’re the witch of the hour.”

She didn’t know what had overcome her but she nodded her head in agreement and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up to get a better angle. She had forgone any undergarments the risqué dress Pansy had helped her pick out was more form fitting than what she would have chosen for herself normally and any of her normal things would have shown through.

“Fuck witch, it’s like you were hoping for someone to accost you upon entering the ministry tonight. Tell me were you hoping it would be me fucking you tonight?”

“Ahh fuck Malfoy just do it already.”

“Not quite yet Granger, use my name and tell me you want me.”

“Draco… please.”

She was losing her mind feeling every muscle Draco had under his suit pressed against her, his dick so close to her now throbbing pussy just rubbing along her slit.

“Please what Hermione?”

“I need you to fuck me! Fill my cunt with your dick now Draco! Please?” She begged grabbing a hold of his shoulders to steady herself as she ground herself onto him. She must have said everything he wanted to hear because if it was even possible he lifted her just a bit higher and entered her before once more pressing against her.

The bark dug into her skin and she knew she’d be marked later tonight but she could not bring herself to care. She was so close to Draco and felt so full she knew it would not be long until she would reach an orgasm. The way Draco started pumping into her erratically she knew it wouldn’t be long for him either. When he had laced their fingers together and he started pressing harsh kisses against her neck right below her ear she saw white and vaguely heard a grunt from Draco as his hips slowed down to a stop.

”Ready to face the public, Granger?”

Hermione smiled fondly at her old school mate casting a silent scourgify and a few repairing charms on her dress she nodded her head and allowed her date for the night to escort her into the Ministry.

…

It had gone exceptionally well despite the fact Kingsley and everyone else mentioned her being fashionably late. It wasn’t until it was nearing midnight did Ron accompanied by his wife Pansy Weasley nee Parkinson notice the burns she received from being fucked against the muggle willow outside.

”Bloody hell, ’Mione! You’ve been married for five years now. The honeymoon sex games are getting a bit old.”

Hermione elbowed her husband sharply in the side as he bellowed out a happy chuckle. It was hardly appropriate to be discussing such things in front of Harry and Luna least of all Mrs. Potter give her friend another lesson on how some people get off being exhibitionist


End file.
